The Mistake
by Rori Potter
Summary: Harry never made it to the Dursley's, went to Hogwarts, or even meet Ron. He did change the world by falling in love with a human, his partner's best friend at Hogwarts. Everything changes for the three when everything is not what is seems in Forks.
1. The Wrong House

**Rating:** K

**Category:** Harry Potter and Twilight

**Pairings:** Harry/Ginny, Rosalie/Emmett, Bella/Edward, Carlisle/Esme, Jasper/Alice, and Hermione/Jacob.

**Warnings: **This is not slash. It is a Ginny/Harry story. However, Bella, Hermione, and Harry all know each other. The story will tell you how.

**Summary:** Harry never made it to the Dursley's. Harry never attended Hogwarts. Harry never meet Ron. He, however, did change everything when he meet Ginny, Hermione's best friend. Everything changes for the three when everything is not what it seems. They learn that there is more to meet the eye in Forks, Washington.

**Credits: **I do not own _Harry Potter_ as it is by _J.K. Rowling_ and I do not own _Twilight_ as it is by _Stephanie Meyers_.

The Mistake

Chapter 1

The Wrong House

The street of Privet Drive held normal occupants, thank you very much. However, recently a family had moved in across the street from the house of #4 Privet Drive. The whole family spoke French but it seemed that they also understood English. The father was some kind of French royalty. They weren't ever able to find out what kind of royalty he was as he would not tell them. He would just smile and walk away. The mother was seen often at the park with her two children, both girls, identical twins. To the occupants of that street the family seemed odd.

On the early morning of November 1st something strange occurred. An older man with strange clothes and a long white beard walked by a cat at the house of the family of the chosen one, Harry James Potter. Once all of the lights of the street were out he stood and waited. It wasn't long before a large man on a flying motorcycle landed near the old man. The cat transformed into a stern looking woman. Sternly and with much disdain she watched as the large man got off the motorcycle carrying a blue bundle. She watched with a stern hawk like eye as the old man carried the bundle to #4 Privet Drive and placed the bundle on the steps with a thick cream envelope. Several minutes after the two disappeared in the night she walked to the house of #4 Privet Drive and picked up the letter. With a wave a stick, her wand, the letter disappeared. She picked up the blue bundle and went across the street and placed the blue bundle on the door step. She pulled a letter out from a pocket and placed it on the blue bundle. She walked down the street and she glanced around before she disappeared with a 'pop'.

* * *

"I am Minerva McGonagall a professor at-," Minerva began but was interrupted.

"I know who you are," Petunia snipped. "What I want to know is what you are doing here."

"We are here to pick up Harry Potter," Severus sneered at the woman. Petunia snorted.

"He's not here," Petunia responded. "Never was, actually." Minerva looked shocked.

"He was left here," Minerva stated despite what she knew otherwise.

"Maybe he was taken during the night," Petunia nastily responded. "Maybe he was taken by one of your kind. Maybe you placed him at the WRONG HOUSE!" With that Petunia slammed the door on their faces. Minerva looked too Severus.

"We are going to have to search every house," Minerva realized. For the next few hours Minerva and Severus went up and down the street. They asked questions but it seemed as though no one knew anything until they got to a house across the street from the Dursley's.

"The next door neighbor a few years ago adopted a little boy around that time," the neighbor mused. "He fits the description you gave." Minerva jumped slightly.

"Which house are they in," Minerva asked. Severus shifted by her side.

"They moved a few years back," the neighbor answered. "The father needed to go back to France. They waited until they were allowed to leave the country. The adoption was actual was a fast one."

"How so," Minerva asked puzzled. Why would the adoption have been so easy?

"The wife was the boys godmother," the neighbor said amused. "Apparently the mother of the boy was best friends with the wife of the French man. He was royalty but he wouldn't tell us his position. He just smiled at us."

"What was his name," Minerva finally asked the neighbor.

"Jonathan Chateau," the neighbor finally answered her question. Both Severus and Minerva paled as they realized who he was.

* * *

"Headmaster, it is believed that Harry is somewhere in France," Minerva told the headmaster.

"Who is he with," Albus asked when he noticed how uncomfortable his deputy headmistress was.

"The French Minister of Magic," Minerva finally answered. "His wife is Harry's godmother."

* * *

6 years later...

"Today the Triwizard tournament will be announced," Albus said as he surveyed the teachers in front of him. "The French minister is coming to stay with his family." Minerva and Severus exchanged looks at the headmaster's words. "Let's end this meeting as the train has arrived."

The next day...

"Isn't is beautiful," Ginny said as they watched the horses land with the carriages behind them. Hermione, who was standing next to her, nodded in agreement. Carriage after carriage opened to reveal the students. In the last carriage opened to reveal two teenagers around 15 years old. The young man, 15 years of age, had black hair and hazel eyes. He stood at the height of 6 feet. The young woman who stood next to him, 15 years of age, had long black curly hair and pale green eyes. She stood at 5 feet and 9 inches. Another person came out of the carriage. He stood at 6 foot 5 inches with messy black hair. He had beautiful green eyes. His eyes dark and warmer then the 15 year old girls and they stood out against his pale face. The three moved forward and two adults came out, a man and a woman. The pair looked like the teens that had come out before them. In an instant Hermione realized who the five were.

"The French Minister of Magic," Hermione gasped. Ginny spun to look at Hermione and then she looked back at the family.

"I know him," Ginny whispered shocked. The family walked forward but it seemed the oldest had noticed Ginny. Instead of walking with his family he walked over to where Ginny and Hermione were standing.

"Hello Ginerva and friend," He greeted them. It seemed everyone was watching them.

"What are you doing, Harrison," Ginny hissed at him. He seemed to not be surprised by her reaction as he just smiled at her.

"I am here with my family," Harrison calmly replied. Ginny glared at him for his calmness.

"Why didn't you tell me,"Ginny asked, a plea in her voice.

"I did not know myself," He softly responded before walking away. Ginny stared after him for a moment before she shook herself from the shock and grabbed Hermione by the waist.

"What just happened," Hermione asked once Ginny stopped. Ginny paced back and forth as as she gathered her thoughts.

"You know how I went to France this past summer with Fleur," Ginny began. Hermione nodded. "I meet Harrison at one of the balls Fleur dragged me to. Right before we started dating he wanted me to understand something about him." Hermione urged her on. "He's a Vampire and I'm his mate."

"His mate," Hermione finally managed. Ginny nodded as she played with her hands.

"Well, one of his mates," Ginny told her. "He has two mates as he is so powerful." Neither of them noticed the person watching them as they walked away with a evil gleam in their eye.

* * *

The next morning Hermione and Ginny at eating their breakfast quietly. Ginny's eyes widened terrified. The owls were flying and heading towards her was an owl with a red envelope. Terrified she opened the envelope."GINERVA MOLLY WEASLEY, HOW DARE YOU!," Molly shouted. "FIRST, YOU GO OFF TO PARTY WITH THAT VEELA! THEN YOU RUN OFF AND WON'T TALK TO YOUR FAMILY! TO TOP IT ALL OFF YOU START DATING A VAMPIRE!" The voice then changed to her father. "YOU GINERVA MOLLY WEASLEY ARE HEREBY DISOWNED FROM THE ANCIENT AND NOBLE HOUSE OF THE WEASLEY'S!" The envelope then exploded. Ginny starred at the pieces in shock. Hermione pulled her into a comforting hug. Whispers broke out as they realized that Ginny no longer had a last name. It was at that moment that they noticed Harrison heading to Ginny. Hermione released Ginny and Harrison enveloped Ginny and she sobbed into his shoulder. When she realized who she was leaning on she began using her fists to hit him. Soon she collapsed into his arms. A slight cough caused them to look up. Standing there was a sorrowful Professor McGonagall.

"Ginny you are needed in the headmaster's office," Minerva said. Ginny nodded and Harrison helped her up. When he started following her, Minerva tried stopping him but he just glared at her and she stopped. Once they arrived at the headmaster's office Ginny turned to Harrison.

"Will you stay with me no matter what," Ginny asked him. Harrison pushed her hair out of her face. He placed a kiss on her forehead. Ginny closed her eyes briefly and allowed herself to focus on his cold lips. She let out a deep breath and opened her eyes.

"I will stand by you forever," Harrison told her. Ginny gave him a small smile and then knocked on the headmaster's door. A "come in" came through the door. Ginny pushed the door open and took a seat. Harrison stood behind her chair.

"I am sorry Ginerva but the Weasley's have stopped paying for your schooling," the headmaster told her. "You will have to pack and leave by tonight."

"O-o-of course, Headmaster," Ginny stammered. The headmaster gave her a sad smile and then dismissed her. Stiffly Harrison followed her, it seemed that he was trying to keep himself from attacking the headmaster. "You will pack and then come with me," Harrison told her as they walked to her common room. He fished something out of one of his many pockets and handed it to her. "Hand this to Hermione, she will know what to do with it." Ginny nodded and placed the object into her pocket. He gave a kiss on her forehead and then started walking the other way. For a moment Ginny watched him walk away and then she returned to herself. She rushed to the Gryffindor tower. She barely was able to breathe out the password before she was able to get into the common room. Hermione sat in front of the fire reading a rather thick book. Ginny looked around the common room briefly before she headed over to Hermione. She pulled out the object that Harrison had handed to her and handed it to Hermione. The reaction was immediate as Hermione snatched the object and flipped it open before pushing several strange squares on the object.

"What is that," Ginny hissed in shock at Hermione. Hermione looked up at her for a moment before she decided how to put it for her.

"It's a cell phone," Hermione answered. Understanding crossed Ginny's face as they had just talked about cell phones in Muggle studies. "I am calling a few people for some favors."

"For what," Ginny asked.

"You'll see," Hermione said with a smirk. "Go pack. I'll be up there in a few minutes."

* * *

"Where are we," Ginny asked when they when Harrison pulled up to a mansion. Harrison pulled the car into park. The car was so quiet Ginny was pretty sure she could hear the click-a-clack of Hermione typing on her laptop.

"Forks, Washington," Harrison finally said.


	2. The Insider

**Rating:** K

**Category:** Harry Potter and Twilight

**Pairings:** Harry/Ginny, Rosalie/Emmett, Bella/Edward, Carlisle/Esme, Jasper/Alice, and Hermione/Jacob.

**Warnings: **This is not slash. It is a Ginny/Harry story. However, Bella, Hermione, and Harry all know each other. The story will tell you how.

**Summary:** Harry never made it to the Dursley's. Harry never attended Hogwarts. Harry never meet Ron. He, however, did change everything when he meet Ginny, Hermione's best friend. Everything changes for the three when everything is not what it seems. They learn that there is more to meet the eye in Forks, Washington.

**Credits: **I do not own _Harry Potter_ as it is by _J.K. Rowling_ and I do not own _Twilight_ as it is by _Stephanie Meyers_.

_Previously… _

"_Forks, Washington," Harrison finally said._

The Mistake

Chapter 2

The Insider

The house, actually a Manor Hermione later told her, was old and held a certain air of greatness. She barely heard Harry as he brought her into the house so she could see her room. When they arrived at her room, amazement was the only way to describe the emotion she felt as she wondered further in. A large mahogany desk sat in the sunlight with a laptop in the middle of the desk.

The desk was neatly organized with the supplies she would need to go to a Muggle school. A book next to her laptop caught her attention, _How to Live like a Muggle _by _Hermione Granger and Isabella Swan-Lestrange_. Her jaw dropped in shock. Bella was believed to be dead and here was the proof that she was not. With a shake of her head she filled the information for later and continued exploring the room.

One door led to a large wardrobe filled with many clothes, many of which she had been able to only gape at in stores, the wardrobe Ginny would be excited to use. Another door led to a luxurious bathroom complete with a tub to soak in along with a separate shower. The mirror had two sinks and underneath many cabinets which Ginny discovered was filled with anything she could possibly need or want while in there.

A closet inside the bathroom had three bathrobes hung up on hooks with plush green towels on the shelves. Sitting on the bottom of the closet floor was plush slippers that matched the robes. The third door led a library where Hermione, Harry, and another person sat waiting for her. When the person turned around she realized who one Hermione's contact was. Isabella Swan-Lestrange.

"I better get going before Alice catches on to what is going on," Bella told them as she stood. She had yet to notice Ginny. "I will see the three of you tomorrow. Make sure that you explain everything to Ginny. It would not do to have her attack me in the middle of the cafeteria." She turned to leave but Ginny stepped forward.

"How about I attack you now," Ginny asked coldly. Bella froze, memories of previous encounters with a few unsavory characters flashed through her mind.

"Ginny, I had no choice," Bella whispered, almost desperately. "If they knew I was alive they would have gone after me; they would have killed me. I was needed here." Ginny snorted causing a chill to go down Bella's spine.

I guess I could be selfish and say I needed you more than the people need you here," Ginny contemplated. "But I won't because I miss you too much." Bella was still in shock when Ginny moved forward and gave her a hug. Once out of her shock Bella hugged her back.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Bella told her before she left the room. The silence and tension hung in the air as though it was meant to be there but was ruined when a loud 'pop' disrupted the silence and announced dinner. The house elf did not notice when the three did not respond and popped back to the kitchen to ready the meal to bring out. After all they now had new masters to impress, didn't they?

* * *

In the jeep everything seemed to be going normally but Bella knew otherwise. She had come to trust the Vampire family and was aching to tell them but with the oath she was under, she could not without losing her life.

The vehicle pulled into the parking lot and the whole group got out of the car. Bella had just pulled onto her backpack when three cars speed right by them. All of the cars were startling brand new but that was not what surprised her it was when the people came out of the car.

Ginny came out wearing black boots with black denim jeans with with a studded belt. She wore a button up black shirt with a white vest over top. Opened slightly was a midnight black jacket on top. Her hair was tied into a braid with several ribbons intertwined.

Hermione came out wearing green vans and midnight black slacks held up with a heart belt. She wore a dark green shirt with a black vest on top. Over her shirt and vest was a black jacket.

Harry came out of his car wearing black vans with black denim jeans with a sleek black belt. He wore a button up forest green shirt that stretched across his muscles. Over his shirt was a black silk vest and a dark green jacket over top. The shock wore off Bella quickly as she composed herself and turned to head inside into the school when the bell rang when she noticed that Edward had froze like a statue as had the rest of the Cullen family

"Edward," She hissed at him to grab his attention. Edward's head snapped towards her as did the rest of the families' head did.

"She's right we need to get inside," Alice said as she turned heel and headed into the school.

* * *

They are vampires

_**I didn't notice, Alice. Do you think they are a threat?**_

_I don't know. I didn't even see them coming. Do you think they have someone who can block me?_

_You weren't looking for them, sis. How could you see something you weren't looking for?Besides, do you know if they are really Vampires?_

_Yes. I can tell, Emmett. Besides, there is something different about them. It's something I've never seen before. _

_**We need to tell Carlisle and soon. He needs to know about this. **_

* * *

"Why were they watching me so closely," Ginny asked Harry when they arrived home. Harry sighed knowing who and what she was talking about. He also knew why. How could he not? They were broadcasting their thoughts.

To top it all off Harry seemed to have gained three new gifts. The ability to see, the ability to feel emotions (man were the students broadcasting them, apparently someone had broken up with someone), and most of all the ability to hear everyone's thought's except Ginny, Hermione, and Bella. Thank heavens for occlumency.

"They were trying to find out why you and Hermione were hanging out with a Vampire," Harry said. "The boy with Edward is wondering why he can't hear my thoughts, your thoughts, and Hermione's thoughts. He's also wondering if we know Bella because it seems he can't read hers either."

"No wonder," Ginny said with a snort. "Are we going to get cracking at those lessons?" Harry gave Ginny a mischievous grin.

"Why, Ginny I didn't know you were that anxious to begin the lessons," Harry said, his eyes gleaming with mischief. Ginny looked at Harry confused – Hermione leaned over and whispered something in her ear. Ginny's eyes widened.

"HARRY POTTER!"


End file.
